1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding doors and more particularly to a door specially suited for a railway passenger car compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art pertinent to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 111,468, Jan. 31, 1871; 245,085, Aug. 2, 1881; 1,939,312, Dec. 12, 1933; 1,971,098, Aug. 21, 1934; 2,531,687, Nov. 28, 1950; 2,546,134, Mar. 20, 1951; and 2,561,079, July 17, 1951.